There are a number of different members, such as posts, or shafts, that are desired to be mounted in the ground, or other location. Conventional methods for mounting such members include digging, drilling, or otherwise forming a hole, placing the member in the hole, and filling the hole with concrete, firmly compacted soil, or other form of adhesive. This process is effective but time consuming. Furthermore, if the member is somehow damaged, it is often very difficult to remove the member from its permanent mount.
One solution to this difficulty is the process of mounting a hollow sleeve in the hole, and then mounting the member within the sleeve. More specifically, the hole is formed, and the sleeve is driven into the hole and surrounded by concrete, compacted soil, or other form of adhesive. These processes permanently mount the sleeve within the hole. The member is then removably mounted by being dropped into the sleeve. In this instance, the member is more easily replaced by simply pulling the member out of the sleeve. However, the process of installing the sleeve, surrounding the sleeve with the form of adhesive, and then waiting for the adhesive to set, is often time consuming and less efficient than might otherwise be possible with the present invention. In addition, the resulting sleeve is permanently mounted (in the case of concrete or other adhesive) in the hole, making later removal of the sleeve just as difficult as the above-described removal of the member from direct permanent mounting.
A more suitable manner of securing a member within a hole is desired that will provide the ability to remove and replace the member and the mounting mechanism more easily, but that will still provide a stable and reliable mount for supporting the member in the hole.